team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xero
X34 Code name "Xero" is the second strongest in the X-series robot and is one of the most feared creations of Dr. Ivo. Xero was built much earlier in Ivo's time away from society, back then Xero and X35 "Belku" were common sparring partners, Xero admired Belku's strength and looked up to being as strong as him one day. However, Ivo thought the two were becoming to strong and violent so he shut them both down. While Belku was sent to parts unknown, Xero was sent to a secret facility and locked up in a containment chamber. Xero would disappear until Saki Harold broke into the same facility while hunting down Dr. Ivo. Unknowingly, Saki accidentally released Xero and he quickly defeated Saki without any problems, he even broke Saki's supposed unbreakable sword. After his escape, Xero was angered that he was locked up and swore revenge on Ivo. Belku encountered Xero at a peninsula town and Xero was happy to see him, however this Belku was different he somehow lost all previous memory of Xero and now was a naive happy go lucky fool. Angry Xero challenged him and quickly defeated him. Xero was going to kill him, but having respect for his old friend, Xero told him to find one day when he is stronger. Years would go by without any signs of Xero, it wouldn't be until the 2nd Generation of Misfits, that it's revealed Xero has destroyed several Ivo and Mobian Government bases seeking parts of an Ivo super weapon. This attracted the Mobian World Government's attention and they sent Gyzok to care of him, however Xero had no problem defeating Gyzok and this caused the government to make Xero a prime target. At the time Xero was assembling a super weapon capable of blowing up several islands, why he wanted to use this weapon is still unknown. Xero was eventually cut off at a dormant volcano and was cornered by the Three Admirals, all Seven Lieutenants, General Myphon Himself, and several soldiers. While unknown how, Xero somehow manged to survive this encounter and would continue his construction, Xero would meet his end when Belku finally found him and the two battled to the death and Belku finally bested him. Personality Xero has a very cold personality, having a massive grudge against Dr. Ivo for locking him up all these years in a containment chamber. He has a cool and low voice and seems to be uninterested in practically everything in does or what anyone else does, he is practically emotionless. The only time when he showed Terra,Belku,and Xero.jpg You Are Better Off Dead.jpg emotions was when he re-discovered Belku. Xero looks up to Belku as a role model or used to at least, the two were good sparring partners so they were once friends. Xero has a high respect to Belku, but seems to not care about any other X-series robots, since he was approached by Kelub the overlord and paid no heed to him, until Kelub attacked him. Xero seems to have no mercy except to those he has respect for as Kelub attacked him, but Xero showed no mercy to Kelub and quickly destroyed Kelub for good. However, he has slight signs of cockiness, smirking and telling the government "You're going to need a whole fleet to have a fair fight against me." after they cornered him with their strongest soldiers. Powers & Abilities Being in the X-series robot unit, Xero is incredibly powerful and just being a X-series robot should make him a threat. Xero possesses super human strength and super speed, thanks to thrusters in his feet. He is programmed to be an expert on every known fighting style to Mobian kind, so he is very adaptable and carries a large arsenal of kicks and punches. His legs are separated from his torso, so he can spin his legs all the way around his body to make a very powerful spinning kick. Xero even knows armament and can preform single armed armament, but can making any part of his body incredibly thick. Seeing Xero you should notice his giant arm, this arm is his strongest weapon. It's unknown what this arm is made of, but it's strong enough to break a quote-unqoute "unbreakable" sword from Saki Harold. In this arm is several blasters and a lazer cannon, these appear through open hatches on the palm of his hand, his lazer cannon is capable of destroying several buildings in a given radius. He can even turn this large arm into armament making it a massive force to reckon with. Xero has heat vision and can detect life forms around a given area. On top of this by altering his own programming he now has a tracking device implanted in his head to detect other X-series robots. Finally, unlike any other X-series robot, besides Belku, Xero has a super mode where his strength and speed are doubled. Category:Robot Category:X-Robot Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Armament User